leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jayce/Development
Champion Sneak Peek - Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow If you've been waiting for the League to acquire a true Renaissance man, then your long wait is over. Meet , the Defender of Tomorrow. In addition to being a class act and charmer, this modern gentleman is one of Piltover's premier scientific geniuses. This brazen, well-equipped man for all seasons sports hi-tech armor and wields the skull-crushing that also transforms into the . Whether you want to get up close and personal to punish enemies with a gigantic blunt instrument or shake things up by peppering opponents with energy blasts from a distance, Jayce has the skills it takes to deliver. Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow Revealed By NeeksNaman Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow Revealed If you're ready to add a little versatility to your fighter or ranged carry game, look no further than , the Defender of Tomorrow. Jayce's transforming weapon allows him to adapt to nearly any situation, making him an extremely versatile champion for whatever role you need filled on the Fields of Justice. The lynchpin in Jayce's kit is his ultimate. Starting with a free rank at Level 1, Jayce can activate his ultimate to transform his weapon into either the short range or the long range . Each time he transitions he'll receive a bonus effect on his next basic attack that either shreds the target's defensive stats ( mode) or deals significantly increased damage ( mode) Selecting the right weapon type for your current engagement is the key to playing Jayce effectively. While , Jayce can pepper enemies with ranged attacks, deploying and to wear down opponents while utilizing to keep his team at a safe distance. Having worn an enemy down in this manner, can be repurposed to give chase, allowing him to shift his weapon into its form and leap into the fray with Once he's closed the distance, he can utilize to pick up a quick kill, while the additional Armor from being in mode gives him the toughness necessary to either withdraw or continue fighting at close range. However you choose to play Jayce, canny shifting between his weapon modes will make or break your success on the battlefield. ;Abilities (Mercury Hammer) I= ;Hextech Capacitor Jayce gains a quick burst of movement speed and ignores unit collision each time is cast. |-|Q= ;To the Skies! Jayce leaps to an enemy, dealing and enemies. |-|W= ;Lightning Field * Jayce per strike. * Jayce creates a field of lightning, damaging nearby enemies for several seconds. |-|E= ;Thundering Blow Jayce deals to an enemy based on and them back a short distance. |-|R= ;Transform - Mercury Cannon Transforms the into the Mercury Cannon, gaining new abilities and increased range. The first attack in this form reduces the target's and . ;Abilities (Mercury Cannon) I= ;Hextech Capacitor Jayce gains a quick burst of movement speed and ignores unit collision each time is cast. |-|Q= ;Shock Blast Jayce fires an orb of electricity that detonates upon hitting an enemy (or reaching the end of its path) dealing to all enemies in the area of the explosion. |-|W= ;Hyper Charge Jayce gains a burst of energy, increasing for several attacks. |-|E= ;Acceleration Gate Jayce deploys an Acceleration Gate, increasing the movement speed of all allies who pass through it. If is fired through the gate, the missile speed, range, and damage will increase. |-|R= ;Transform - Mercury Hammer Transforms the into the Mercury Hammer, gaining new abilities and increasing and . The first attack in this form deals additional . Media Music= |-|Videos= |-|Gallery= Jayce Concept.png|Jayce Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jayce hammer concept.jpg|Jayce Hammer Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jayce Hammer Render.jpg|Jayce Hammer Model (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Jayce concept.png|Jayce Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Jayce FullMetal Concept.jpg|Full Metal Jayce Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Isso09' Kolyukh) Jayce FullMetal Model.jpg|Full Metal Jayce Model (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Riot IQ cover UPDATED.jpg|Debonair Jayce Promo Jayce Debonair concept.jpg|Debonair Jayce Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) RPG Skins concept 01.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) RPG Skins concept 02.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Category:Champion development Category:Jayce